


We’ll meet again

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marin and Legend, Meeting Again, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: What if Windfish couldn't make living creatures? What if the boy that Marin met and fell in love was still out there?
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	We’ll meet again

  
Somewhere far away a god known only by the name of Windfish woke up from his dream. A dream that was overrun by nightmares, of parasitic demons who hoped he would never awake.

Somewhere far away a young boy woke up. A young boy floating in the ocean his only savor from a water grave was the piece of boat that was left. His left hand was tied to it by a rope. He remembers a girl with red hair and a voice of an angel singing to him as he looked up sadly at the seagulls flying over.

Somewhere far away a young girl woke up. A young girl came to on a sandy beach that felt familiar, the ocean just barely reaching her feet. As she got up to looked around she knew it was home, she could hear her father's off tune singing and the neighborhood children playing ball. Her eyes immediately shifted to a golden bunny who’s fur matched the beach’s sand. She reached out to pet the bunny only for it to run away, sadness filled her heart as she looked out towards the beach thinking of the strange boy with the brightest smile.  
-  
Marin never accepted for anything would come from the weirdly vived dream she had as a child. She kept ahold of the good memories the blond boy brought her despite the sadness that soon followed. However that changed when she found herself fighting in a war alongside the boys double and the Windfish.

The boy’s double who she had taken to calling Warrior could have been Link’s double. Not only did they have the same name as the boy, but he also had the same confident smile he did. However she couldn’t find it in her heart to think of them as the same, somewhere her heart belonged to the boy of her dreams.

She found out the truth after she talked with the Windfish, he had apologized for dragging her into his dream, and that he never meant any harm.

“So...Does that mean Link...was he part of your dream world? Marin asked sadly.

“No dear” The Windfish answered “I can’t create living being in my dreams, land yes but people no”

Marin didn’t ask anymore questions, she had gotten her answer. Link, her Link was out there somewhere in the world, and she will always love him.  
-  
She finally got to see him again when his double finally showed up again. He had a habit of disappearing at random times, and finally he was spotted again. She finally spotted the double with group of eight others, with one she would recognize anywhere.

“LINK!” Marin screamed out when out as she ran towards the group. Despite all nine of them looking at her, her gaze was focused on the one with the pink strip in his hair, the one she recognized from her dreams. 

She tackled him in a hug much to the confusion of the others, she could feel hands pull her back. His hands were on her shoulders as he stared at her, his face mixed with shock and disbelief. 

“Marin..?” Link whispered out to her. She took one of her hands to trace just under his eye.

“Are you real?” Marin couldn’t help the words escaping her mouth, she had just thought he had been a dream for so long. Her smile got wider as he smiled back and nodded.

“Legend who is this?” a voice asked but when Link tried to look away she grabbed his face and littered it with kisses. 

She didn’t know when the group left, or how many kisses she gave him but she didn’t care. They finally pulled each other into a hug.

“I love you” Her Link said to her “I never stopped missing you” Marin just smiled into his shoulder.

“I love you too”


End file.
